Sunlit Morning
by Kimchu
Summary: "Mikasa blushes, hiding her face behind her ebony hair as Eren walks towards her, taking her into his arms and pressing his face into her hair embracing her scent and the familiar warmth of her body." EreMika
1. Sunlit Morning

**Sunlit Morning****  
****EreMika**  
**Word Count: 757**  
**Rating: T – Romance.**  
**A/N:** _Sorry that this isn't all that great~ I just wanted to write some EreMika stuff but I'm still a bit new at writing romance. I hope it's okay-ish ~ 3 (By the way, do you think I should continue this?). _**_Holy crap, sorry about the paragraphing issues, I didn't realise that the document hadn't copied properly :c ~ So sorry, fixed now of course ~_**

Light from the slowly awakening sun slips into the room through the crack in the dark heavy curtains, sighing Eren Jaeger burrows his head into the pillows.  
The small room, lit only by the beams of light, is slightly cluttered but homey. The queen-sized bed is currently occupied by the two lovers, both graduates from the 104th Trainee Corps (and members of the Survey Corps). The two are wrapped in blankets, pillows and their hastily discarded clothes clutter the floor near the end of the bed. A vase of flowers is placed on one of the bedside tables.  
She sighs and he tries to restrain himself from grinning as he lifts his head to admire her. Mikasa Ackerman is truly beautiful, there's no other word for her. He lets his fingers tangle in her ebony hair, lips pressing small kisses against her porcelain white cheek. Her eyes flutter open, her long eyelashes almost tangling with the other. Eren smiles:  
"Morning."  
"Morning, Eren." She says sleepily. He lets a hand trail her body, fingers gracing over and tracing patterns into her skin taking time to admire her strong muscular frame. She nuzzles into his neck sighing happily as he lets his fingers slide down to her thighs massaging them with his trained fingers.  
"I love you." She mumbles softly. A huge grin breaks across Eren's face:  
"I love you too Mikasa." He mumbles into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he continues to massage her thighs:  
"Mmh… that feels nice Eren." She whispers against his chest squirming slightly against him. He nibbles her neck ever so softly, tickling it with his tongue and lavishing her neck with kisses. Snuggling against Eren's chest she brings her lips up to his and they kiss until the two are breathless. Parting for breath they gaze into the others eyes and for that one blissful moment it's just the two of them in their own world.  
"We should really get going." She says relucantly. Eren grumbles playfully.  
"Do we have to? I mean we could just…" He smirks as he runs a hand down her body once again.  
"Eren!" She says with a giggle. "Not right now… kay? We really have to get moving, if we're late Levi will come looking for us… and you don't want that, right?"  
"Right." Eren replies. "Levi seeing you naked? That's my worst nightmare."  
"Oh, Eren." Mikasa replies laughing. "There's no way I'd ever let him see me, or you, naked."  
"Good." Eren says wrapping his arms around her tightly. After a minute he mumbles into her ear. "You know… I think he still misses Petra."  
"Yeah… Armin says that he thinks they might have actually been involved."  
"Yeah… I think so too." He says sadly. "Makes me feel even worse… I mean Petra's death was kind of my fault."  
"Eren!" Mikasa yelps. "It wasn't your fault!" He turns his head away silently blaming himself, as he'd done many times before, for the death of Levi's squad. Mikasa presses her fingers gently against his cheek tilting his face back towards hers and pressing a light kiss against his lips:  
"Please don't blame yourself."  
"Okay." He whispers against her lips.  
"We gotta go." Mikasa whispers back with a smile before slinging back the covers and throwing her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Crap!" She whimpers as her feet make contact with the _freezing _cold floor.  
"What's wrong?" Eren asks slightly startled.  
"The floor is cold."  
"Oh." Eren replies with a grin.  
"Not funny! You'll see for yourself when you get out of bed."  
"Oh yeah… getting out of bed… Do I really have to?"  
"Eren!"  
"Ok, ok." He says with a smirk before forcing himself out of bed. "Shit!"  
"Told you." Mikasa says grinning. She reaches for an oversized blouse to pull over her naked body as she makes her way to the wardrobe to fetch both hers and Eren's uniforms. Eren's eyes are fixated on her as the sunlight hits her skin, lighting her features.  
"You're so beautiful."  
Mikasa blushes, hiding her face behind her ebony hair as Eren walks towards her, taking her into his arms and pressing his face into her hair embracing her scent and the familiar warmth of her body.  
"I love you."  
Mikasa looks up at Eren:  
"I love you too Eren." She mumbles, blushing bright red and wrapping her arms around his bare waist.  
The sunlight lights up the room casting a warm glow on the two lovers and they smile at each other, embracing and wrapped up in their love and happiness.


	2. Moonlight

**Moonlight  
****EreMika  
Word count:** 480  
**Rating: **T – Romance  
**Continuation from **_**Sunlit Morning**_  
**A/N: **_After the positive feedback I received from Sunlit Morning (thank you guys so much! ^^) I wanted to write a continuation from it or something like that… and I guess this is what came from it xD Sorry if this isn't all that good ~_ _I hope it's okay-ish 3 (I proof-read this really quickly, sorry for any mistakes :c)_

Eren Jaeger nudged open the door with his leg as he carried Mikasa in through the door. She was absolutely exhausted from the intense training that they'd been forced into today participated in today, _(as if it was optional_):  
"Hey Mikasa." Eren says softly. "We're back."  
"Mhmm… Can I sleep now?" She whispers sleepily. Eren laughs quietly as he closes the door with his foot.  
"Let's get you to bed." He mumbles into her ear, her black her tickling his mouth. He kisses her softly as he carries her over to the bed that they shared together. Sitting her up gently he begins popping the clasps of the 3DMG and working her out of it gently, tugging and removing leather straps here and there. Eren tugs of her leather jacket dumping it (and the 3DMG on the floor) and helps her out of her white training pants.  
"Lift up." He instructs her as she helps him work them of her body. Eren pulls back the heavy covers and tucks her into bed bringing the soft covers up to her chin and kissing her forehead.  
"I'm gonna quickly get changed." He says softly.  
"Mkay." Mikasa whispers.

Eren begins to remove his 3DMG cursing under his breath as he struggled out of it. After removing the gear Eren undressed quickly leaving his bare chest exposed to the cold. He crosses to the window and looks out of it at the moonlight. Mikasa has never been keen on complete darkness so he leaves the curtains ajar ever so slightly.  
Mikasa sighs tiredly as she rolls onto her side in bed. Eren smiles as he looks back over at her. _Damn, she's so beautiful_! He makes his way back to the bed tugging back the covers. He frowns slightly at the angry red marks that decorate Mikasa's legs clearly left over from the maneuver gear. He slides into bed rubbing his hands down her legs gently paying special attention to the angry red marks as he massages her sore muscles. Mikasa smiles.  
"Love you Eren." She mumbles. Eren smiles, feeling like a school boy again:  
"Love you too Mikasa." He wraps his arms around her slender body pulling her against his chest and pressing small kisses against her neck. She sighs happily as she nuzzles against him placing a hand against his muscular chest and massaging small circles into his skin with her fingers.  
"Get some sleep, baby girl." Eren says softly against her neck, she snuggles against his chest. "Sleep well Mikasa." He says as she drifts of into sleep.

He lifts his head ever so slightly and acknowledges the moonlight that bleeds into the room through the gap in the curtains which leaves a ghostly beautiful glow on Mikasa's skin illuminating her small frame and angelic face. _She's so beautiful_!

Pressing a final kiss against her neck Eren drifts away into sleep…


	3. Appetite

**One-shot  
Word count**: 637  
**A/N:** I was prompted (like… ages ago) to write a fan fiction with Eren teasing Mikasa ~ I'm sorry for how long this has taken and also lack of writing recently, my computer had a break down and I've only recently gotten it back ~  
I also pushed up the rating of this story… due to the content of this particular chapter.  
**Final note:** I'm also changing my pen name ~ And I may also be discontinuing this story in favour of a new collection of one shots ~

"Stop it!" Mikasa hisses as Eren's hands slip underneath the table and slowly make their way up her thighs massaging and teasing her.  
"Eren cut it out." She warns trying to stifle a moan. "Right now." She growls.  
"Cut what out Mikasa?" Eren asks a little too innocently.  
They were in the middle of dinner sitting at a table in the mess hall, Eren and Mikasa were seated at the edge of the table – to her relief because otherwise someone would have surely noticed the girl's flushed cheeks and her uncontrollable squirming.  
"You. Know. What." She snarls between clenched teeth, gasping as he slips his hand inside her white military pants. "Eren! Stop! Please!" She begs.  
"Why? Don't you like it?" The boy says with an evil grin.  
"Eren…" She says quietly. "Someone will –"She lets out an unexpected gasp at the movements of his fingers.  
"Mikasa?" Armin asks from across the table. "Are you alright? You look… a little flushed." He says curiously.  
"I'm fine Armin." She says with great difficulty as she tries to swat Eren's hands away under the table with her own. "Eren is just being a jerk." She adds.  
"I'm not being a jerk." He protests with a smirk.  
"You _are_ being a jerk. _Now stop it_." She hisses slightly pleading.

He curls his fingers and the young girl bites her lip in surprise and tries to silence herself by patting her mouth with a napkin.  
"_Eren_!"  
"What?"  
"Not right now! Please!"  
Armin tilts his head in confusion as he looks back and forth between his two friends. Mikasa was so flushed and Eren looked so… if Armin didn't know better he could swear that Eren's face was painted with a smug smirk.

Eren grins as he watches his lover squirm, it wasn't that he enjoyed teasing her it was simply the fact that he was able to fluster and frustrate her in public. She always seemed so stoic during the day, aside from the secret tender touches and the affection in her eyes. However, Eren often struggled to control himself around her and therefore constantly found himself in somewhat awkward predicaments… like pitching a tent in his boxers in the middle of a training session.

He wanted to see if he was able to do the same thing to her, to tease her and arose her, and so far it was proving successful.

Perhaps…a small part of him, no a large part of him, wanted his fellow comrades (particularly Jean) to know… to understand that Mikasa was with him. He wanted them to see that he loved her and that the relationship he shared with Mikasa was more than just friendship, was more than what everyone believed it to be.

The previously stern and frustrated look in her eye was replaced with a soft loving stare as Mikasa stares at him slightly pleading. Eren opens his mouth to respond to the request that was yet to pass her lips when a pale hand slams down on the table next to him causing both him and Mikasa to jump and the soup in Eren's bowl to splosh over the table, Eren swiftly moves both of his hands and forces out his most innocent smile.  
"Jaeger." Captain Levi drawls out paired with his most emotionless stare. "What the fuck are you doing to her this time?"  
"N-nothing Sir." Eren mumbles as he clumsily cleans up the spilt soup.  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" The Captain says with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's the truth!" Eren exclaims.  
"Mikasa?"  
"Yes it's the truth." Mikasa replies flatly.  
Surprisingly, the Captain rolls his eyes and smirks at the two of them.  
"Then fuck already, and stop your shitty arguments."


End file.
